Twilight Historia
by twilighttriforce8
Summary: Es un fanfic sobre lo que pasa 2 años después de que Midna se va al Crepúsculo...¿Qué pasará cuando vuelva Midna? ¿Habrá una nueva aventura? Midna
1. El regreso de Midna

_Hola, este es mi primer fan fic, espero que les guste y por favor no sean crueles_.

**Capitulo 1**

El regreso de Midna, La piedra del Crepúsculo y la transformación de Midna

Después de 2 largos años Link y Midna todavía recordaban la gran historia, mejor dicho leyenda.

Link recién despertaba después de su sueño, el había recordado todos los momentos que pasó con Midna y toda la aventura, se levantó para observar el ocaso, miro con mucha atención y logro ver a los habitantes, hasta logro ver el castillo donde se encontraba Midna.

Mientras tanto Midna también tuvo el mismo sueño, lo recordó todo, pero ella tenía el pensamiento de que Link ya se había olvidado de ella. "Baja a desayunar cariño" gritó su papá. Ella bajó las escaleras y fue con su papá que estaba sentado en el comedor.

Papá: -Buenos días cariño.-

Midna: -Buenos días padre.-

Papá: -¿Qué quieres de desayunar?

Midna: -La verdad no tengo hambre.-

Papá:- ¿Qué te pasa?-

Midna:- ¿Por qué crees que me pasa algo?

Papá:- No me contestes con otra pregunta.-

Midna:-…-

Papá:- Ya, olvídalo, pero ¿cómo dormiste? Te ves cansada.-

Midna:- …-

Papá:- No me quieres contestar, no lo hagas pero quiero que te vayas en este momento a tu habitación.- gritó muy enojado

Midna se fue a su habitación, -Tiene que haber una manera de volver.- Se dijo a sí misma. –Un segundo la adivina del pueblo….

Midna se escapo del palacio y se fue directo con la adivina.

Adivina:- Oh hola princesa.- dijo haciendo una reverencia

Midna:- Hola, quiero hablar contigo pero no aquí ¿Puedes venir conmigo?

Adivina:- Claro será un honor.-

Midna y la adivina se dirigieron hacia una parte secreta a donde Midna iba cuando estaba triste.

Adivina:-Mmmmm. Aquí es en dónde vienes cuando estas triste ¿Verdad?

Midna:- Eso es lo que menos importa ahora, mira ya todos saben que yo me fui cuando el Crepúsculo fue conquistado por Zant.-

Adivina:- Sabes no me tienes que decir mucho.- Dijo con los ojos cerrados.

Midna:- Si olvidaba que eres adivina.-

Adivina:- Bueno aún no lo veo muy claro pero… ¿Por qué quieres ir al mundo de la luz?-

Midna:- Bueno yo….-

Adivina:- Recuerda no me puedes mentir.-

Midna:- Lo sé, necesito buscar a alguien ahí.-

Adivina:- Esta bien, no me digas de más, te ayudaré, encontré esta piedra hace mucho tiempo, aún no sé cuál es su poder, pero creo que te puede servir.-

Midna:- Gracias, te lo agradezco.-

Midna lo tomo y averiguó para qué servía, efectivamente servía para volver al mundo de la luz.

Midna apareció en el mundo de la luz pero…no era ningún lugar conocido, Midna estaba muy confundida además volvió a su forma pequeña pero eso era lo que menos le importó, quería encontrar a Link, Midna miró hacia el cielo y sin darse cuenta apareció una yegua en frente de ella.

Yegua:- Hola, estas perdida ¿Cierto?-

Midna:- Si…. ¿Qué lugar es este?

Yegua:- Este lugar se llama Pastizales de Gahoma.-

Midna:- Wow, no había escuchado de este lugar, un minuto ¿Conoces Hyrule?-

Yegua:- Si pero ¿Me puedes decir tu nombre?

Midna:- Claro, mi nombre es Midna y el tuyo es….-

Yegua:- Mi nombre es Shadu…-

Midna se sintió mareada y se agarró del pasto

Shadu: -¿Te sientes bien?

Midna:- Si, no te….-

Midna quedó inconsciente, no había descansado bien, ni comido bien durante hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando despertó estaba Shadu en frente de ella.

Shadu:- ¡Por fin despiertas!, ven vamos a Hyrule.-

Midna:- ¿Qué pasó?-

Shadu:- No se estábamos hablando y de repente te desmayaste.

Midna:- Ah lo siento… ¿Qué tan lejos está Hyrule?

Shadu:-Algo, así que vámonos de una vez.-

Midna:- Gracias por hacer esto.-

Shadu:- No te preocupes.-

Ambas se encontraban camino a Hyrule, Midna se puso a pensar que pasaría cuando se volviera a ver con Link.

Shadu: -Midna ¿Podemos tomar un descanso?-

Midna no respondió, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

Shadu: -¡Midna!- gritó despertando a Midna de sus pensamientos.

Midna: -Perdón ¿Qué?-

Shadu: -Que si ¿Podemos tomar un descanso?

Midna: -Si claro, vamos a esa cueva-

Midna y Shadu se dirigieron a la cueva para descansar, pero antes tuvieron una charla.

Shadu:- ¿Por qué quieres ir a Hyrule?

Midna:- Yo estoy buscando a alguien.-

Shadu:- ¿Alguien especial?

Midna:- …-

Shadu:- Tu silencio me responde… no quieres hablar de eso.-

Midna:- No pero… me has ayudado y me inspiras cierta confianza. La verdad estoy buscando a un chico muy especial, hace 2 años el mal invadió Hyrule, el y yo tuvimos que salvar el mundo, yo vengo del Crepúsculo, el poder maligno también lo invadió, yo al principio me aproveché de ese chico solo para salvar mi mundo, pero poco a poco el me enseñó lo que es la amistad, la confianza y muchas cosas más, me enamoré de él, me protegía y nos la pasábamos de maravilla, pero no sé si aún me recuerde.-

Shadu:- …..-

Midna se quedó a fuera para observar las estrellas un rato.

Shadu: -¿Qué no piensas dormir?

Midna: -No, no tengo sueño.-

Al día siguiente Midna no estaba, se había ido a buscarle comida a Shadu, pero regresó pronto con un par de manzanas

Midna: -Shadu, te conseguí un par de manzanas toma.-

Shadu: -Gracias, estaba hambrienta, tu toma algunas de seguro tu también debes tener mucha hambre.-

Midna: -No, no tengo hambre,-

Shadu: -Wow, no sabía que el chico que me mencionaste era tan importante para ti.-

Midna: -¿De qué habas?

Shadu: -Es obvio que no quieres dormir, no tienes hambre ni nada por él.-

Midna:- Bueno, tenemos que buscar Hyrule así que vamos.- dijo cambiando de tema

Por fin en Hyrule, de inmediato Midna le dijo a Shadu por donde se encontraba Ordon, ahí estaba Link observando el ocaso como siempre.

Midna:- ¡Link!- gritó sin darse cuenta

Link volteó hacia donde escucho esa conocida voz.

Link:- ¿¡Midna!?

Hubo un pequeño silencio, ambos se miraron con mucha felicidad.

Midna:- Link yo….-

Link:- Midna ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo volviste?-

-Hey…..- Gritó el cartero interrumpiéndolos

Cartero:-Link, tienes una carta de la princesa Zelda.-

Link tomó la carta y empezó a leerla en voz alta

Link:

Como tú sabes yo estoy unida a Midna en cierta forma y siento que regresó a Hyrule, tenemos que encontrarla, si la encuentras por favor vengan a mi castillo, tengo que hablar con Midna.

Link:-Midna, ya escuchaste, tenemos que ir al castillo con Zelda, así que vamos súbete a Epona.-

Midna: -Ya no más, te presento a Shadu.- dijo mientras llamaba a la yegua.

Link: -O que linda es, ¿Cuándo la conociste?

Midna: -Cuando volví del Crepúsculo, ella me ayudo a regresar a Hyrule y se volvió en mi gran amiga.-

Link: -Bueno, no hay tiempo que perder vámonos.-

Los chicos se montaron en sus yeguas y se dirigieron a Hyrule.

Shadu: -Midna, ¿Quién es la princesa Zelda?

Midna: - Es la princesa de Hyrule, es como la otra cara de la moneda, es como lo opuesto a mi pero a la vez lo mismo, no sé si me entiendes.-

Shadu: -Si te entiendo, y tienes idea ¿De qué te quiere hablar?

Midna: -No, no tengo idea.-

Por fin llegaron a la ciudadela y entraron al castillo.

Zelda: -Midna, que bueno es volver a verte.- dijo tan serena como siempre

Midna: -Zelda, ¿Dé qué quieres hablar?

Zelda: - Escucha Midna, hace unos días llego una muchacha del Crepúsculo a entregarme esto…- dijo mostrándole una piedra color azul.

Midna la reconoció rápidamente.

Midna: -¿Quién te la dio?- dijo gritando

Zelda: -Tranquila Midna, era una chica que se llamaba Tetra, dijo ser adivina o algo así.-

Midna: -¿Qué te dijo?- dijo un poco más tranquila.

Zelda: -La piedra del Crepúsculo está en peligro, al abandonar el Crepúsculo alguien tomó tu cargo y sus intensiones no son buenas…..Tetra dijo que con esta piedra que es exactamente igual a la del crepúsculo puedes saber los peligros que pueden haber aquí en Hyrule.-

Link: ¿La piedra?-

Midna: -Link….La piedra del Crepúsculo es aquella que mantiene a los habitantes del Crepúsculo con vida, si a esa piedra le pasa algo los habitantes del Crepúsculo morirían, y Hyrule sufriría grandes peligros…-

Zelda le entregó la piedra a Midna.

Midna: -Zelda, Link…..Necesito estar sola unos segundos si no les importa.- Al decir esto salió del castillo y se escondió en una cueva, agarró la piedra con fuerza y cerró los ojos. Ella logro ver que el volcán que se encontraba junto a Kakariko estaba haciendo erupción y toda la gente de ahí estaba en peligro. Midna llamó a Shadu y se fue rápidamente a Kakariko. Midna llego con los Goron.

Midna: -No tengo tiempo de explicaciones, tienen que sacar de aquí a toda la gente, el volcán va a hacer erupción.-

Goron: -Bueno, yo no sé si creerte pues ese tipo de cosas no se pueden saber así como así, sin embargo, aquí todos los Goron te conocemos y no serías capaz de mentirnos con algo así…. Está bien sacaré a todos de aquí no te preocupes Midna.-

Midna: -Gracias, no te arrepentirás.- dijo mientras se iba.

Ella regresó a Hyrule y buscó a Zelda y a Link.

Link: -Midna, volviste, ¿En dónde estabas?-

Midna: -En Kakariko.-

Link: -….-

Midna: -Muy pronto sabrás porque.-

Link: -Esta bien, regresamos a Ordon?

Midna: -Si….- dijo mientras se despedía de Zelda.-

De regreso a Ordon se toparon con el Goron.

Goron: -Midna, ya estamos haciendo que abandonen el lugar pero Telma y los chicos no quieren salir.-

Link: -¿De qué hablas?

Midna: -Luego te enterarás. Goron tienes que convencerlos, ellos no deben estar ahí, corren un gran peligro.-

Goron: -Está bien, voy a hacer lo posible.- Después de decir esto se fue a Kakariko a buscar a Telma.

Link y Midna regresaron Ordon y descansaron. Al día siguiente ambos se despertaron al escuchar gritos, Midna salió rápidamente a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando, todos gritaban "El volcán". Midna se fue lo más rápido que pudo hasta Kakariko.

Goron: -Midna, ¡Telma está ahí encerrada!

Midna entró pero ella le tenía un miedo profundo al fuego, de repente llegó Link, el intentó lo posible para sacar a Telma y a los chicos pero después de unos minutos se perdieron, ya no estaban, y Midna estaba paralizada viendo hacia el fuego.

Salieron de ahí y Midna ya no tenía la misma expresión en la cara, se veía decepcionada.

Link: -Midna….-

Midna se fue a la casa de Link y se quedó acostada muy pensativa, Link la siguió.

Link: -Midna…..sabes que puedes contarme todo ¿Verdad?-

Midna: - …Ss.…..Si.-

Link: -¿Qué pasó allá?

Midna: -Bueno…..Cuando yo era pequeña, el palacio se incendió, estuve a punto de morir, yo era muy inmadura, y no sabía cómo reaccionar, de milagro mi padre llegó y me salvó, pero el punto es que desde ese día me traumé con el fuego, por eso tuve miedo.-

Link: -No te preocupes Midna, ya los encontraremos, todo va a salir bien, confía en mi.-

Link se fue de la habitación y Midna se quedó sola, hasta que llego Tetra.

Tetra: -Midna, ¿Necesitas algo?-

Midna: -Si Tetra, necesito cambiar mi forma, como cuando cambiaba a Link como lobo, yo igual quiero cambiar de apariencia, quiero tener una forma con la que nadie sepa quién soy.-

Tetra: -Está bien, ve tu mano.-

Midna vio su mano y ahí aparecía un lobo.

Tetra: -Toca al lobo.-

Midna lo tocó y se convirtió en lobo.

_No olviden dejar sus REVIEWS_


	2. Capitulo 2: La nueva aventura esta cerca

Hola, primero que nada pasaron muchas cosas y perdí el documento donde estaba el siguiente capitulo, luego tuve nuevas ideas, este capitulo es muy corto pero les prometo que el tercero va a salir más rápido y largo. Espero que les guste.

Capitulo 2 La nueva aventura se aproxima.

Tetra se fue dejando a Midna en su nueva forma, Midna salió de la habitación de Link y se fue a dar un paseo por Hyrule.

Ella estuvo sola por días y días, hasta que encontró a un ser del Crepúsculo, era conocido.

Midna: -¿Aaaa…abuela?

Abuela: -¿Quién eres?

Midna se toco la mano y volvió a su forma pequeña.-

Abuela: ¡Midna! , aquí estas, te he estado buscando.-

Midna: -¿Qué ha pasado en el Crepúsculo?-

Abuela: -Muchas cosas Midna.-

Midna: -No te preocupes, ya estoy enterada.-

De pronto se empezó a formar una figura, muy conocida y odiada por Midna.

Zant: -Midna, te lo ruego, dame tu poder o voy a tener que…-

Midna: -¿Tener que hacer qué? ¿Vas a volver a empezar con tus amenazas?

Zant: -Escúchame princesita tonta, esta vez no serán amenazas, van a hacer hechos.-Después de decir esto arrojó una bola amarilla de poder desconocida directo hacia Midna.

Midna: -Abuela escóndete…Te prometo que todo va a estar bien. Shadu!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Shadu llego rápidamente, Midna se subió en Shadu y se fueron a toda velocidad.

Después de un rato pararon y se escondieron en aquella cueva.

Shadu: -¿Porqué huimos, tú no eres así?

Midna: -Lo sé, me enfrentare a él cuando este yo sola, no con mi abuela.-

Shadu: -¿Qué fue lo que te aventó ese tal Zant?

Midna: -No lo sé Shadu, es un poder que desconozco.-

Shadu: -Esta bien, oye y no planeas enfrentarte a él… ya sabes con….-

Midna: -¿Link?-

Shadu: -Si-

Midna: -No lo sé, sabes, creo que él me ayudó en mi aventura pasada solo porque le prometí que salvaríamos a Illia.-

Shadu: -Quizás, pero ya que estuvo un largo rato junto a ti se dio cuenta de cómo eres en verdad, ya no te preocupes, además, Illia es solo una buena amiga para él, así que vamos por él.-

Midna se montó en Shadu y llegaron a Ordon pero, Shadu notaba algo en Midna, estaba pálida y respiraba como si acabara de correr un maratón.

Shadu: -Midna…. ¿Estás bien?-

Midna: -Si, no sé qué me pasa.-

Shadu: -Midna, debe ser lo que Zant te lanzó.-

Midna: -…..-

Al ver que no había respuesta Shadu se llevo a Midna a casa se Link.

Link: -Hola Shadu.- dijo volteando a ver a Midna.

Link: -¿¡Pero Midna que te pasa!?-

Midna: -N…no…no…..seee.-

Shadu: -Midna, ya dile.-

Midna: -Eeee…s…..q….uuu…..eee…ZZzz….aa.a...n.t.-

Link: -¡Oh no! Zant…..está de vuelta.- dijo interrumpiéndola.

Midna: -Llll…..in…kkkk, ne…nece…ci….toooo….-

Tetra apareció derrepente y se llevó a Midna.

Link: -Oye ¿Qué haces?-

Tetra: -Quedense aquí, ya volvemos.-

Tetra se fue y dejó a Link y a Shadu olos y preocupados.

Link: -¿Sabes quíen es ella?-

Shadu: -No…¿Qué crees que va a hacer con ella?-

Link: -Ni idea, estoy preocupado, exactamente ¿Qué paso?-

Shadu: -No lo se, llegué cuando Midna me gritó, ella hizo que su abuela se escondiera y luego me llamó y nos fuimos a toda velocidad.-

Link: -Cuando Midna vuelva le preguntaremos que fue lo que pasó.-

Mientras tanto.

Tetra: -Midna, mira cómo te han dejado.-

Midna: -¿qqqq….uuuuu…é…mmm….eee…..pa…..sa…?

Tetra: -¡Zant! Por el estas apunto de desfallecer. Ven bebe esto. Dijo mientras le daba una bebida muy rara la cual venía del Crepúsculo.

Midna la bebió y recobró fuerzas.

Tetra regresó con Midna dejándola con Shadu y Link.

Link:- Midna ¿Qué esta pasando?-

Midna:- No estoy segura Link, creo que tendré que volver a batallar con Zant y tal vez con…. Ganondorf.-

Link:- Midna, debo ir contigo.-

Midna:- No lo se Link, luego lo planearemos, por ahora quiero estar sola.-

Midna se fue, se convirtió en lobo para estar libre un rato, ya se estaba acostumbrando a ser lobo,estaba caminando por Hyrule, el clima de una nueva aventura se aproximaba, ella estaba lista y segura para lo que se aproximaba.

Midna:- ¿Me pregunto, que pasa con Tetra?, es como una puerta cerrada con llave, no se nada de ella, quien es, cómo es, tengo que averiguarlo.- se dijo a sí misma.

*Afuera de la casa de Link*

Link:- Bien Shadu, dime que sabes de Midna.-

Shadu:- No mucho, solo puedo decirte que… diga lo que te diga acompáñala.-

Link asintió con la cabeza.

Shadu:- Bien, te necesita.-

Link:- ¿Qué ha pasado?-

Shadu:- ¿De qué?-

Link:- Tú sabes... en general, desde que llegó.-

Shadu:- No mucho... su único objetivo desde que llegó era venir aquí.-

Link:- ¿En serio? ¿Y exactamente para qué?-

Shadu:- Sabes, no estoy muy segura.-mintió. -Pero de lo que me contó de ti es...que no te gusta hablar mucho ¿Cierto?-

Link:- Si, nunca he sido de esas personas que hablan mucho, pero con Midna... con ella hablaba mucho... es más que mi compañera es mi amiga.

Shadu:- ¿Y a dónde crees que haya ido?-

Link:- Probablemente a los campos de Hyrule, a ella siempre le ha gustado estar ahí.-

Shadu:- Bien, la voy a buscar, nos vemos después.-

Shadu fue en busca de Midna.

Shadu:- Hola, has visto a una chica azulada.-

Midna volteó confundida.

Midna:- "_¿No me reconoce? Oh claro, soy un lobo"- pensó -_Umm... Me parece que no.-

Shadu:- Oh de acuerdo.- dijo yéndose.

Midna se quedó en Hyrule estuvo dando vueltas por ahí un rato y volvió a su forma normal...

Zora:- Midna, tenemos problemas, un hombre malvado apareció en nuestro reino, lo volvió a congelar todo.- decía llorando.

Midna:- ¿Un hombre malvado?-

Zora:- Si, era un hombre...-

_No olviden dejar sus reviews._


End file.
